


Going to the Movies

by eminwonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: You and Dean go on a date to a drive-in movie.





	Going to the Movies

Dean's sitting in front of his laptop with a huge smile on his face when you walk into the bunker library.

“What’s up babe?”

“Look what I found,” he says, turning his laptop toward you.

You look at the screen; it’s a website for a drive-in movie theater a few towns over. You grin back at him. “I have a feeling were taking a drive tonight.”

“Y/N I’ve always wanted to go to a drive-in. Sitting in Baby watching a movie with you sounds like a perfect night to me.”

He pulls you into his lap kissing your back. “What do you say? Can I take you to the movies?”

“Of course,” you say, leaning sideways to look at him.

He dips you down, his lips trailing up your throat before capturing your mouth with his. Your hand grips the back of his neck and his free arm pulls you closer as the kiss deepens. You break away to catch your breath. “What’s showing?”

“Who cares?”

You laugh. “Ok, well when do we need to leave?”

“It’s a two hour drive, if we’re on the road in a half hour we could make the nine o’clock show.”

“I’ll get ready.” You jump off of his lap and dash to your room.

An hour later you’re sitting next to Dean in the Impala. The open road stretching out in front of you has you reminiscing about when you first started hunting together. Those early days when you couldn’t even make it back to the motel before you had to have each other; your ever present mortality always keeping you on edge. Scooching closer you nuzzle Dean's neck and plant a wet kiss on his throat right near his Adam’s apple. Dean moans as you trace a line up to his ear with your tongue and, distracted, he forgets to keep his foot on the gas pedal.

The car slows and he says, “You’re gonna need to slow that down sweetheart. Or I’m pulling over.”

“Not up for it?” you whisper in his ear.

Your challenge has the desired effect. He adjusts his sitting position, clearing his throat and gripping the steering wheel with determination.

“Show me what you got.”

His face is stoic, but he swallows hard as you trace your finger down his chest and stomach until it reaches the top of his jeans. You pop the button and unzip them, rubbing his growing erection through his boxers. He groans as you slip your hand past the elastic band, tracing your fingers over his velvet head and pumping him a few times before tugging the material down and freeing his hard cock. You dip down flicking the tip with your tongue then take him into your mouth, swirling your tongue as you go.

“Fuck.”

You stop. “Try not to crash babe,” you laugh.

You take him in your mouth again, feathering your tongue back and forth over his shaft while you bob up and down. Licking around the head of his cock, you gently tug his balls and he bucks his hips with a groan. Every time you come up, you notice the car slows, slightly. You smile to yourself, happy that you have so much control over him and quicken your pace.

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna cum.”

You don’t stop, massaging his balls and hollowing your cheeks around him. His hips stutter and he stills as you swallow around him. His release hits the back of your throat and you swallow, taking it all. You wait until the last wave a pleasure rolls through him before gently releasing him from your mouth.

“That was amazing,” he says, kissing your cheek as you come up.

You tuck him back in, smirking as you buttoning up his jeans, then you snuggle into his side once more. The rest of the drive is spent listening to music and chatting with each other until you pull into the drive-in. The place is a little run down, but the screen is lit up. Dean pulls up to the ticket booth, rolling down the window as the ticket sales kid leans out.

“Two for the next show,” he says handing the kid a twenty.

“Sure.”

“Thanks,” Dean says, pulling forward.

Large raindrops splat and spread over the windshield, sounding like plastic pellets dropping on the Impala’s roof. Dean drives around the half empty lot until he finds the spot he wants: directly in the middle, towards the back, just like he knows you like it.

“Perfect,” you say.

Dean cuts the engine, then pulls you close to him before resting one arm along the back of the seat. As the movie starts he’s unbuttoning your jeans and dipping his fingers into your panties.

“Dean, what’re you-?”

Before you can finish your question his mouth is on your neck and you sigh as he drops open mouth kisses up to your ear.

“It’s my turn, sweetheart,” he whispers, sucking your ear lobe into his mouth.

His expert fingers are curling up against your sensitive ridge while his thumb circles your bud. He wants to make you cum hard and fast, plunging into your dripping core relentlessly. The combination of his lips on your pulse points and his fingers dragging over your walls is enough to send you over the edge. You come around his calloused fingers with a cry. He smiles against your neck, proud that he made you come so quickly.

As he works you through your high the rain begins to fall more rapidly and you have to roll up the windows to keep the water out. The rain roars as it rushes down around the car, your view of the movie and everything else is completely obscured. You can’t see out and no one can see in; a wicked grin spreads across your face. You throw your leg over Dean, straddling him.

“Y/N, what are you-?”

“Shh.”

You cup his face in your hands; he looks up at you, his green eyes excited. He licks his lips expectantly as you dip down to kiss him. His hands make their way up your thighs to your hips as you grind against each other. Your mouths roam from lips to jaws to necks to ears back to lips again until you finally lean back to catch your breath.

Dean’s hungry for more and he pulls you to him capturing your lips again. As the kiss deepens he shifts to the center tugging up your shirt and revealing your bra. His mouth latches onto your nipple through the thin material and you arch into him as he sucks, wrapping your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair.

His mouth moves to your other breast and he pulls the thin material down. He swirls your exposed nipple with his tongue till it stands stiffly while cupping its twin with his large hand. You grind against his erection while he switches his attention to the other side until that nipple is stiff too. Lightning flashes across the sky as the rain continues to pour.

“Dean, I want you.”

His mouth is on yours as you push your jeans down quickly, desperate to have him inside. You rock back and forth over his hard cock, spreading your slick over his shaft. With a groan he grips your hips, your bodies moving together easily. You slide your hips up, tilting them back then rocking forward as he slides in. You keep tilting forward until your pelvis is bumping his, content moans leaving your mouths at the complete connection. You wait as his cock stretches you before slowly lifting up and rocking back down.

You keep the pace slow at first, teasing him and yourself with the unhurried movements, mouths hovering near each other as you ride him. He buries his face in your half exposed breasts, your hands and mouths searching out naked flesh. You’re still sensitive so it doesn’t take long before your walls are fluttering and the coil in your belly is tight and ready to snap. Suddenly he grips your hips and you press your hands against the roof of the car pushing down on him as he fucks up into you. His thumb finds your swollen bud, circling it as he thrusts.

You’re over the edge, crying out his name as you come around his cock. Dean’s pace quickens his hips bucking a few more times before he stills, burying himself inside you with a final plunge.

“Fuck, Y/N!” he growls

He comes and your needy core tightens around him. Breathing heavily, you glance up and notice the rain has stopped. The drive-in is empty save for you and Dean.

“Looks like the movie’s over,” you say.

“There was a movie?”

You laugh; sliding off of him and pulling your shirt back down.

“What’d you say we stop at that 24 hour diner and get some pie?” he asks, buttoning up his jeans.

“I’d say that’s a great idea, babe.”

“Then you and I are gonna have round two in the backseat like we used to,” he says, smirking at you.

“I’d say that’s an even better idea.”

His hand caresses your cheek as he leans in close to you, his forehead tipping against yours.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

His lips press to yours in a languid, lingering kiss, then the Impala roars to life and you're heading back down the road.


End file.
